


Offspring

by RavenaMalk (Sarosia)



Series: ARO - Alternate Reality Orb [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cockfucking, F/M, Forced, Gay, Genderbending, Incest, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Pregnant, Underage - Freeform, Virtual Reality, Weird, bellystuffing, cockbirth, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/RavenaMalk
Summary: Damon suddenly gets a call from his friend Alex to get some pizzas and bring them right now. What he finds there changes his world.





	1. The Condition

It had been a couple weeks since Damon had even talked to Alex, much less seen him. And then his phone rang and his friend's name came up on the I.D. Outside Alex's door, he balanced the pizzas on one hand to knock. It was another minute before the door cracked open. At the first look at his friend, Damon couldn't say anything.   
  
Alex's eyes were sunken in, bags taking up the space underneath each. His hand holding the door shook. The sunken eyes went to the pizzas and lit up. “You brought them...”  
  
“Yeah...you did say you were starving. Hey, is something up with you? You look like shit.” Damon said.   
  
“Umm...no. No, I'm not okay. I'm starving...ran out of food in here. Haven't left in a while. Not since...”   
Something was obviously wrong. “Alex, you gonna let me in? You asked for five pizzas and they're not exactly light.”   
  
The door shut, the chain slid, and when it opened, Alex stayed behind it so that Damon couldn't see him. Now, he was really starting to worry. None of this was like the Alex he'd grown up with. The door shut and locked behind him and Damon decided to go ahead and put the pizzas in the kitchen before seeing what might have happened to Alex.   
  
“Man, I've been meaning to call you. Remember Sasha from down the block? It's true - the carpet really does match those drapes. Total fire crotch and she screams like a goddamn pornstar.” Damon said, hoping Alex would feel better if he acted a little more normal.   
  
Instead, a voice of pure venom answered him. “You really think I want to hear about some cheap slut you fucked? I've got bigger fucking problems and they're your goddamn, mother-fucking, fault.”  
  
Damon spun around. Alex could cuss, but he wasn't one to make a habit of it. A 'shit' here and a 'fuck' there, but 'goddamn, mother-fucking, fault?' That was pretty intense for him. When he saw Alex's whole body, Damon stumbled back against the table, knocking the stack of pizzas askew. “What...what happened?”   
  
Alex pointed at him. “You. You happened, you fucker. Oh, don't worry about getting pregnant, you're still a guy under there. I'm sure it's just a cosmetic pussy, not attached to anything real. Fuck you!”   
  
Alex bent back a little, putting his hands on his hips to try to balance the huge bulge of flesh that was his stomach. He had a strange waddling walk to get to the table where he tore open the nearest pizza box. Damon's mouth dropped open as Alex tried to shove an entire piece in his mouth.   
  
“But you're a guy right now...you can't be...”   
  
Alex's hand shot out, grabbing Damon's wrist and pressing it to his naked dome. He tried to pull away as something pushed back at him, but Alex's hold was too tight. “I am, it's yours, and you have to help me.”   
  
“It was only a month ago...correct me if I'm wrong, but babies don't - “   
  
“Maybe you have amazing genes or something, I don't fucking know!” Alex's voice cracked. “I just know that I'm hungry, I'm scared, and there's a huge baby inside of me that is gonna have to come out, but I don't know how.”   
  
Damon stared at Alex's stomach - their child, the voice in his head spoke up - while Alex started working on piece after piece of the first pizza. “I need a drink.”   
  
Damon stumbled into the kitchen and tore open the fridge. It had been picked clean of everything except a small case of beer. From behind him, Alex said, “That was the only thing I wouldn't touch. I mean, if it really is...”   
  
Damon was already chugging his first can. He let out a belch when it was empty and grabbed another. “Have you been to a doctor? What if it's just a weird tumor?”   
  
“Tumors don't move. I haven't gone anywhere in a couple weeks when it started to show.” Alex paused his gorging to rub his stomach. “Fuck, but it gets so hungry. I think it has your appetite or something.”   
  
Damon turned when he was halfway through his second can. Alex was starting on the second whole pizza, the other box thrown on the floor. Damon couldn't help his eyes falling to Alex's round stomach. He also couldn't help how his cock was suddenly so hard.   
  
Alex caught him staring and smiled when he glanced down at the bulge in Damon's jeans. “Trust me, I get it. My cock's been hard for like a week, but I can't get to it. Guess it's true what they say about guy's getting hot for pregnant chicks.”   
  
“You're not a chick.”  
  
“And you're not gay, but that isn't a gun in your pants. Oh, right,” Alex gently thumped his stomach, “it is.”   
  
“I'm sorry.”   
  
Alex's face fell. “I know I can't throw all the blame at you. I fucked girl-you first and it's not like I didn't enjoy what you did to that body. My body.”   
  
“I'm still sorry you're like this, though. Is there anything I can...do?”   
  
Alex nodded and scooped up the second pizza box. “Yeah, you can bring the beer and come sit on the couch. This thing is hell on me when I'm standing.”   
  
A half hour later they were sitting side-by-side on the couch. Alex had finished off the pizza and left the others sitting on the table for later. Damon's head was tilted back and his eyes were shut, but he was anything but asleep. He had drank enough that he wasn't thinking too hard about the reality of having a kid with his best friend. His best friend who was also a guy.   
  
Suddenly, Alex moaned. Damon's eyes slipped open and he rolled his head to look. “What?”   
  
Alex was arching his back, rocking his hips on the couch. His eyes were shut and Damon had the barest flash of girl-Alex when he'd been riding his cock that fateful night. “My cock is so hard and my ass feels weird.”   
  
Suddenly, the thought occurred to him. “You think it's gonna come out there?”   
  
“Dunno...I just...there's like this itch there...like my ass wants something...ah...”   
  
“Dude, I'm not doing that.”   
  
Alex moaned and though it was all male, the sound went straight to Damon's cock, which hadn't gone down at all. “I'm not asking you to, but I'm just so fucking horny and it is kinda your fault. You can either...suck my dick...or fuck my ass. Uh...I don't care which.”   
  
“I'm not sucking your dick.”   
  
Alex rocked forward and moved to be on his knees on the couch. The weight of his stomach seemed to be dragging him down some. He bent forward. “Please...fuck me, Damon. I don't want to beg, but if you need me to...please...”  
  
He didn't know if it was the beer in his system or what, but Damon got up and dragged Alex's sweatpants down to his knees and then off. “You got like, lotion or grease or something?”   
  
Alex nodded. “Lotion in the bathroom.”   
  
Damon got up and paused. “Dude, you have _lotion_?”   
  
“I get really dry hands. Just fucking...fuck me...” Alex moaned.   
  
On his way back, Alex called, “Hey, bring those other pizzas over here.”   
  
“You wanna fuck or eat?”   
  
“Both. Oh, God, that sounds so good...something in my ass and my mouth...”   
  
Damon squeaked. “That is...maybe the sluttiest thing I've ever heard.”   
  
Alex just moaned. He reached his arm as far as he could, but he couldn't even touch his cock. Damon put the pizza on the couch in front of Alex and settled behind him again. Between his legs, he caught sight of Alex's cock. It was much thicker than it should have been and twitched with every heartbeat. Damon couldn't imagine having his cock like that. Just how hard he was right now was almost too much.   
  
He squirted lotion on his fingers and pressed inside Alex. Instantly, the other man began to moan as if he were doing so much more. “Oh, fuck, that's so good...fuck...fuck...fuck...”  
  
“Okay, I want to change my previous statement. THAT is the sluttiest thing I've ever heard.” Damon said.   
  
Alex jerked and cried out, but didn't cum. “Fuck me! Oh, you've gotta...inside...please...fuck...”  
  
Damon's cock throbbed at that and he moaned. “I stand corrected.”   
  
He removed his fingers from Alex only long enough to tear open his jeans and rub a generous amount of the lotion on his cock. Then he was pressing inside and Alex's entire body went still. “Oh...”  
  
Damon inched forward until he was all the way inside Alex. On a whim, he slid one hand down Alex's side to rub at his stomach. It was hard and pushed back against his hand. Alex moaned and grabbed Damon's hand to hold it against him. “It can feel you like I can...”  
  
“I don't know if that's hot or disturbing.” Damon said.   
  
“Your cock just got bigger.”   
  
“You're...” Damon fumbled to find something to say with Alex's muscles moving around him, “...tight.”  
  
“Fuck me...”   
  
For the first time in his life, Damon fucked a guy. Alex wasn't just any guy, though. He was Damon's best friend and some mystical force had made it so that he was carrying Damon's child. So...there was that.

 


	2. At the Cabin

  
_One month ago..._  
  
Damon and Alex had burned through two joints and a good amount of vodka. The evidence of their buddy-time was strewn all over Damon's family cabin. That would have to be cleaned up, but later. Much later. When the feeling wasn't so amazing.   
  
Alex's hand shot up, finger pointing at nothing. “Aw, man, nothing can beat this shit! Two guys, high as fuck in a cabin with zippo chance of anyone coming by!”  
  
Damon stretched his legs out, slouching deeper into the couch. “Why does pot make you so much louder? I don't...I don't fucking get that.”  
  
“'s not the pot...it's being up here where no one can hear you scream!” When he did just that, Damon punched him in the side. Laughing, Alex slid off the couch to lie on the floor. After a couple minutes, he said, “Hey, why is there a book under the couch?”  
  
“Book?”   
  
Alex sat up and held up an old looking book. “There's a naked chick on the front. Looks too fancy for porn, though.”   
  
Damon swiped the book right out of Alex's hands. It was definitely old and so dusty that he knew it had to have been down there for ages. He hadn't known it was there and from the look of it, no one else in the family knew about it, either. He flipped it open and his grandfather's name was written in the cover.   
  
It only took flipping a few pages to figure out what it was supposed to be. “Oh, my God...these are spells!”  
  
“Spells?” Alex pulled himself back up on the couch. “Like magic?”   
  
Damon nodded. “I thought the old man was into some weird stuff. This is proof, I guess. Maybe we should try one.”   
  
“Magic isn't real.” Alex said.   
  
Damon stopped on a page with a naked woman and a naked man at the top. His eyes scanned the page. “I think I've got the perfect one.”   
  
Alex started shaking his head when Damon showed him the page. “No.”   
  
“Come on. Look, we don't have any girls up here - ”   
  
“No.”   
  
“ - and we can take turns. Don't you wanna get laid? Doesn't getting high make you the least bit horny?” Damon finished.   
  
“...no.”  
  
“That was convincing.” Damon looked at the page. “I'll do it first. You can fuck me all over the place and then if you want to, we'll trade. Come on. We got to at least try this.”   
  
“It's not going to work, Damon.” Alex crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
Damon nodded and stood, putting the book on the coffee table. He started to strip. Alex's mouth dropped open. “Uh, what are you doing?”   
  
“I'm not gonna fuck up my clothes if this actually works.” Damon said. His back was to Alex, so he couldn't see how Alex gazed longingly at every bit of skin unveiled. They lingered on the firm cheeks of Damon's ass when he bent over to read the page with the spell.   
  
His tongue tripped over the words, but before he finished, there was a strange heat sliding over his skin. At first, Alex couldn't see any change and then it was suddenly there. Almost as soon as he noticed it, a girl-Damon stood in front of him stark naked. Damon stared at his body for a second before spinning around, eyes wide.   
  
“Holy shit!”  
  
“Holy shit,” Alex echoed.   
  
Damon gave his own tits a quick squeeze and shoved a hand between his legs. He touched his - her? - slit and moaned. “Oh, shit yes. This real enough for you?”  
  
Alex stared at his friend. “So, magic is definitely real.”   
  
Damon shimmied his shoulders and his tits did a dance that made Alex's mouth run dry. “This is a pretty nice pair, huh?”   
  
All Alex could do was nod. Damon noticed and a grin pulled his face. He gnawed on his bottom lip and swung his hips the two steps to Alex. He spread his legs and jumped to straddle Alex on the couch. The movement that this caused in his boobs held his friend entranced.   
  
“Oh, my God...what are you doing?” Alex murmured.   
  
Damon arched his back and thrust his chest toward Alex's face. “Oh, you know, just trying to get the full feminine experience.”   
  
“And that is...Ah!” Alex's hands flew up to grab Damon's hips as he ground his new parts against Alex's jeans.   
  
“This for me? Cause I think this is for me.” Damon moaned.   
  
“You can have it if you want it.” Alex brought his hands up higher to grope at Damon's breasts.   
  
Damon sucked in a breath and reached down to pull Alex's button and zipper down. As he did that, Alex massaged his chest. “Wonder if mine will be bigger or smaller?”   
  
Damon moaned. “Does that mean you're definitely trying it next?”   
  
Holding onto Damon's hips, Alex thrust up. His cock was still inside his jeans and the move parted Damon's folds, letting the line of his cock inside. Damon stiffened when he felt the rough material rubbing him there. He began to rock his hips a little before moving to rub at his clit.   
  
“Ah...” Damon's eyes shut as the feelings washed through his body.   
  
“Were you planning to actually fuck me or just tease me to death?” Alex groaned.   
  
Damon's head fell back. “Do you think it will really kill you if I...if I come first?”  
  
“Don't want to chance it.”   
  
Damon rolled his eyes. “Fine. Jesus.”  
  
He reached down and dug around to free Alex's cock. Damon looked at it jutting up between his legs and could only stare. “It looks so...big.”   
  
A grin split Alex's face. “Thank you.”   
  
Damon shook his head. “I don't think it'll fit.”   
  
The grin grew. “It'll fit. You're not scared, are you?”   
  
Damon swallowed. “No.”  
  
Alex stroked his cock. Damon used Alex's shoulders to rise up. Just the head of Alex's cock slid up and down Damon's slit. Damon squeezed his shoulders. “Just hurry up and do it, Alex.”   
  
With a smirk, Alex lined his cock up and said, “Sit down.”   
  
Damon's jaw tensed. He eased his weight down and felt every inch of Alex that pressed inside him. He worked his way until there was nothing left. Alex moaned, “You're so tight...”  
  
“Not like anyone else has been there,” Damon squeezed out. “And you're hung like a...”  
  
Alex shifted his hips and smiled at how Damon's voice just died out. “Hung like a what?”   
  
A shiver went through Damon's body. Alex felt Damon's muscles pulsing around him before Damon hissed, “Fuck...”  
  
Alex couldn't help laughing. “Are you coming?”   
  
Damon's hips rolled. “Oh, my God...oh, my God...oh, my God...”  
  
“I go by 'Alex' now.”   
  
“Oh...you...fuck...” Damon sagged forward on him. Without a single thought in his head, he kissed Alex. “I have never come that hard in my life.”   
  
"Buckle up.” Alex pulled him up and rolled his hips up and into him.   
  
Damon's mouth fell open. “Oh, Jesus Christ!”   
  
Alex picked him up and rolled them so that Damon was lying on the couch. He pushed one of Damon's legs up and began to really thrust into him. Damon barked out a cry and grabbed onto any bit of Alex he could get his hands on.   
  
It didn't take long for Alex to feel like he was going to come. Just as Damon began to come again, he ripped his cock out of him and moved to jerk off all over Damon's heaving tits. “Yeah!”  
  
As he started coming down, Damon rolled his head to look at the white streaks over his breasts. “Ew, dude.”   
  
Alex smacked his hip and Damon moaned. “Just turning you into the slut you really are.”   
  
The yawn hit him without any warning and made him stretch, pushing his breasts up. "Holy shit, that really beat me."  
  
Alex sat back on the couch. "Hey, when are you supposed to turn back? I want my try with a cock after that showing."   
  
Damon flipped him off, moving his legs so that his feet were resting in Alex's lap. "Come on, I'm not even sure my cock will work after what you just did to my body."   
  
"It better work," Alex leaned forward to grab the book off the coffee table where Damon had left it. He scanned through the spell that had changed Damon and then, keeping his finger on that page, proceeded to flip through the book and look at the other spells contained within, the majority of which were rather perverted.   
  
Damon caught the barest glimpse of an evil grin on his friend's face before he slipped away into sleep.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the feeling I didn't say this before, but updates coming on Tuesday and Thursday until FIN. I hope you enjoy my crazily perverted mind. :)


	3. Birthing

Damon was still in a state of abject shock at the situation he found himself in when Alex cried out. His body shook and at first Damon thought he was just getting the orgasm he'd wanted, but then liquid that was sure as hell not cum sprayed from Alex's cock. Alex shivered and there was suddenly a large bout of movement from inside him. Alex leaned back, his weight forcing Damon back into a seat on the couch.  
  
"Fuck! I think it's...Agh!" Alex's back shot straight and Damon didn't know what to do other than wrap his arms around his friend.  
  
Damon rubbed his stomach. "Shhh...everything's gonna be okay."  
  
Both of them knew that was the biggest lie in the universe. Damon tried to move Alex enough that he could pull his cock out of him and help in some way, but Alex was dead weight in his arms. Alex tossed his head back and forth as a ripple of tension ran through his stomach. From his position inside him, Damon felt something moving around in there.  
  
"My cock...oh, God...it's coming out of my..."  
  
Damon's stomach dropped. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be doing this. Not now, not ever. The only bright spot was that Alex's round stomach blocked whatever was happening to his cock right now. Alex's head rolled back and Damon said the only thing that came to mind. "Push."  
  
Alex did. It took several tries, but his stomach lost enough mass for both of them to see what was going on. Alex's cock had tripled the size it had been just a few minutes ago, the urethra stretched out so that it was just a gaping hole that oozed a pinkish fluid. There was a line of tissue leading from the end of his cock to a squirming baby with black eyes that already seemed larger than it should have. Both men only had a couple of seconds to stare at it before Alex's body began to tremble again.  
  
"Oh...fuck..." Alex moaned and this time, it sounded less painful, more pleasurable. "There's another one..."  
  
Damon lost himself for a miniscule second as Alex's ass tightened around him again. Alex pushed and this time, Damon could see the way his cock stretched from root to tip with a baby-shaped bulge. The head squeezed out and then the rest followed with a wet sound. Two cords hung out of Alex's urethra now. His stomach was a little flabby from where the skin had stretched, but other than that, he was almost back to normal. Alex's ass began pulsing around Damon's cock and he lost it, thrusting twice and cumming inside him.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Alex..." Damon muttered. He pushed Alex off of him so that he could move away. Damon stood over the three of them, the twins already reaching the size of two-year-olds only minutes out his body. On a whim, he grabbed the cords at the head of Alex's cock and jerked them out. They were longer than he expected and at each of their ends was a floppy fluid sack. Alex's cock expanded to let them out before lying limp on his thigh, white and pink fluid oozing out. As it pulled free, Alex jerked, letting out a cry and bucking his hips.  
  
The room fell silent. The twins with the black eyes - now heading toward four years old - crawled to the fleshy sacs and proceeded to eat them, much to Damon's disgust. He started backing away without realizing and only stopped when Alex's hand wrapped around his arm. His voice was soft and tired, but easy to understand.  
  
"Don't...don't leave me...us..."  
  
Damon couldn't. He lifted Alex's head and sat down, placing it gently in his lap. From there, he watched the twins playing with each other and growing faster than any living thing had a right to. They were both boys, one with Alex's brown hair and the other had the same shade of blonde as Damon. Other than that, they were identical down to the solid black eyes. They were playing and wrestling like any other kids.  
  
#  
  
Damon startled awake to the sound of a moan. He hadn't even realized he'd gone to sleep. The first thing he noticed was Alex, sitting up and staring down at his body. Another moan drew his attention to the couple on the floor. The twins were together, brown hair on top of blonde. Blonde rolled his head back at a particularly hard thrust and locked eyes with Damon. He held onto his brother as his body began to shake. Brown kissed him and pulled back enough that Damon could see how they were connected.  
  
Somehow, Blonde's cock had expanded in the same way that Alex's had. All of Brown's cock was inside his brother's. Of everything Damon had seen in the last few hours, this somehow managed to top all of it. Damon was so entranced in the scene that he didn't notice Alex moving until the man was almost in his lap.  
  
Damon stopped him with his hands on his chest. He couldn't help his eyes dropping to where Alex's cock hung heavy between them. "What are you doing?"  
  
Alex's eyelids were heavy and his bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."  
  
"Told me what? You couldn't have known this would happen."  
  
Alex shook his head. "Maybe I did. Somehow. Magic is supposed to be ninety-percent desire. I...I started wanting you long before we found that book at the cabin. Maybe my wanting you did something to the magic."  
  
He touched Damon's face and went on. "Maybe it made it so that we could have our boys. So that we could have this," Alex dropped his hand down to stroke Damon's cock.  
  
When he began to stiffen, that was it. Damon had asked his brain to process one too many things in too short a time. It just shut down and he didn't do anything when Alex leaned in to kiss him. He just let his eyes close.  
  
They only opened when he felt a hand on his cock that couldn't have belonged to either of them. Both of Alex's being on Damon's shoulders and Damon's just resting on Alex's chest where he'd stopped him. He was met by Brown's face just over Alex's shoulder, his black eyes watching him. This was the first time since the boys' birth that Damon had seen one of them and Alex at the same time. Aside from the eyes and Blonde's locks, they looked remarkably close to Alex.  
  
Damon looked down when something else touched his cock. Brown was holding it with one hand while the other was maneuvering Alex's misshapen one to fit over it. Both moaned as Alex's cock slid down over Damon's. Brown kissed Alex's shoulder. Alex rolled his hips forward and back slowly to fuck him and Damon saw that Blonde was no longer lying on the floor. He was beside his brother, but kneeling down and doing something to Alex that made him move a little faster on top of Damon.  
  
Alex fell forward and kissed Damon again. "Ah...we need to...we need to name them..."  
  
Brown opened his mouth and Damon caught a glimpse of pointed teeth. It took him several tries, but he found his voice. "Da...Daddy..."  
  
Damon nuzzled Alex's face. Down his back, he could see Blonde playing with Alex's ass. "What do you want to call them?"  
  
"I like Ethan." Alex dropped his head to kiss Damon's neck.  
  
That left him open and Brown suddenly moved forward to catch his mouth. Damon was so shocked that he couldn't do anything except submit to the kiss. Brown's saliva was spicy like peppermint and when Damon moaned, Brown pressed into Alex, pushing him forward against Damon.  
  
Against Damon's throat, Alex moaned, "Ethan...Ethan...yes...Damon..."  
  
Blonde appeared and grabbed Ethan's neck, taking his mouth. Damon's hands were on Alex's sides and he reached out to touch both Ethan and Blonde. Before he came, he gave Blonde a name.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are somewhere in their teens at the end of this. Feel like that didn't come through.


	4. Second Helpings

  
"Mmmm...yeah..."   
  
Damon opened his eyes. Every inch of his body was a sore, throbbing mess, but it was his body. The breasts were gone and the head of his cock was there to greet him by laying on his stomach. He smiled at the memory of coming with Alex's cock inside him and then his attention was taken up by what he found sitting on the couch, one knee pulled up so that everything between his legs was exposed.   
  
Alex had spoken the words, but something different had to have happened. He was a woman, that much was very, very obvious. But what a girl he was! Small sections of his long, wavy brown hair hung down over his breasts and they never even had a chance to cover the glorious mounds. They were enormous - the largest pair of tits Damon had ever seen. They moved when Alex did and Damon's attention was suddenly dropped to where Alex's hand was working between his legs. Besides the impressive breasts, he had a nice set of wide hips.   
  
"Holy fuck, Alex." Damon said, staring at his friend.   
  
Alex moaned again and the sound made Damon's cock twitch. He wrapped a hand around it and tried to ignore the fact that he was technically jerking off to his best friend. It was easier with the whole Pin-up model thing Alex had going for him right now. Alex's eyes dropped to what Damon's hand was doing and rolled his lower lip between his teeth. He stood and moved to straddle Damon on the couch.   
  
Damon held his cock so that Alex could slide down on it. He slid his hands up to grip Alex's massive breasts. "How are these...?"   
  
Alex smiled, already rocking his hips. "While you were out, I played around with a few other spells in the book. Bigger breasts, bigger ass...higher sex drive...even put a few on you..."  
  
Damon stopped moving. "What did you do to me?"   
  
Alex fell forward so that his breasts hung heavy in front of him. He cupped the underside of one and held it toward Damon. "You really care?"   
  
"I do like big tits." Damon felt up Alex's ass before taking hold and thrusting up into him.   
  
Alex cried out and sat back to ride Damon. "I know."   
  
Damon's eyes stayed locked on the jiggling orbs as he fucked his best friend. All of a sudden, Alex stiffened and shoved his hips down tight to Damon's. With the muscles pulsing around him, there was no way Damon was going to hold out much longer. Alex's orgasm continued on through Damon's, one pushing the other higher.   
  
Alex braced his hands on Damon's chest. "Wow..."  
  
They stayed like that for another minute until Damon found his voice. "My cock isn't changing any."   
  
Alex licked his lips, bringing his hands up to squeezed his tits. "I know. Might've found a spell for that."  
  
"What, like magical Viagra?"   
  
Alex giggled. "Without the little blue pill. This way, I can use you as much as I want. And I want a lot."  
  
He started to move again and this time, they went slower at it. Alex squeezed his breasts while Damon groped his ass. "Mmm, Damon, you feel so good..."  
  
"Did you...did you use any other spells on me?" Damon asked suddenly.   
  
Alex's eyes were shut and he shook his head. "I don't think so. Why?"   
  
"I'm starting to feel a little funny."   
  
"I'm feeling funny, too," Alex said. "Like I'm already about to come again."   
  
"Alex..." Damon's grip on his hips turned hard and he gave a hard thrust into Alex.  
  
Alex's eyes flew open. "Whoa! What was..."   
  
Damon's eyes were a solid black. His lips twisted in a snarl and Alex pushed against his chest before trying to pry his fingers off. "Stop, something's - oof!"   
  
Alex couldn't breathe. He'd hit his back hard on the floor between the coffee table and the couch when Damon rolled them off. He pushed at Damon, but the man was back to pounding him harder and faster than he could have ever imagined. The waves washed over him and then all he could do was hold on as Damon kept on fucking him. Then Damon's cum was filling him up and he didn't slow the pounding.   
  
"Fuck!" Alex screamed as everything became too much. "Damon! You gotta stop! I'm..."  
  
The next orgasm didn't stop. Distantly, he felt Damon come two more times before he let him go. Damon sat back on his knees and stared forward at nothing. Alex's body continued to twitch as he stared up at Damon with his black eyes. As he started to recover some, Alex sat up on his elbows. "Damon? You okay?"   
  
There wasn't even a sign that Damon had heard him. Alex reached down and touched the bruised flesh of his cunt and jerked. His hand came away covered in white. Then he noticed that Damon's cock was still hard, sticking out from his body. It wouldn't take much for him to fall forward and just slide straight inside once more.   
  
Slowly, Alex started scooting back over the floor. A couple of feet away, he rolled onto his hands and knees to get up. That was as far as he got. Damon dropped down on his body and before Alex could say anything at all, he felt the cock part his lips to sink all the way. "No, Damon...baby, please...don't...agh!"  
  
Alex pushed his head into his arms on the floor and began to ride the waves again. He couldn't believe this body hadn't just broken down, yet, but then he remembered the sex drive spell. Chances were that Alex would be driven crazy before this body broke. Damon came once more and then Alex's vision started to fade out as Damon continued the assault.   
  
#  
  
Damon woke up even more sore than he had before. His cock and balls felt like they'd been trapped in a hot grill before being beaten. He moaned as he pushed off of the floor - how had he ended up on the floor? - and saw Alex lying a couple feet away. He was curled on his side and back to his original body. He twitched in his sleep and Damon saw a glob of white bubble out of his flaccid cock.   
  
Damon crawled closer and pushed Alex's shoulder. "Hey..."  
  
Alex blinked a couple times and jerked when he focused on Damon. "Fuck! No more! I can't...can't..."   
  
He'd noticed his return to normal and drifted off. Alex touched his cock and more white bubbled out. "No more magic, dude."   
  
"What happened? I don't remember anything after you fucking me on the couch."   
  
Alex rubbed his head, gingerly sitting up. "Your eyes went all black and then you threw me off the couch and proceeded to fuck me unconscious. God, you had to have come a half dozen times or more. Thank God I'm not really a chick or I'd definitely be pregnant after that."   
  
"Sorry," Damon rubbed the back of his neck. "I still don't remember anything."   
  
"I don't think I'm gonna be able to forget. Why is there cum oozing out of my cock?"   
  
Damon shrugged. "Maybe it's because you don't have a cunt anymore?"   
  
"Other than that, I don't feel any other side effects. You?"   
  
"Just sore as fuck. I'm showering and hitting my bed."   
  
Alex nodded. "I'm hiding that damn book and doing the same. So, hurry up with the shower."   
  
Damon grinned. "You could always join me. I might somehow get hard again. Need you to deal with it."   
  
Alex pointed at him. "Fuck. You."   
  


 


	5. Fuck, Eat, Birth

  
Damon was instantly greeted by a symphony of moans when he opened the door to Alex's apartment. The living room was empty, which meant they'd moved the party into the bedroom. He'd been out restocking food again with the help of a credit card because both Alex and Derek had already begun to swell around the middle. They'd blown through the food he'd gotten only a few days ago and Damon knew that he still didn't have enough. On the plus side, Alex seemed to be growing a touch faster than the last time, less than a week having passed since the twins' birth and he was working on a good swell in his stomach. It was strange, though, that even though they'd gotten pregnant at the same time, Derek was still so much smaller.  
  
On the more negative side, there was the potential for four new children entering the apartment even faster and then only God knew what would happen. Probably more fucking and then more eating and then more birthing and on and on and...  
  
Damon set the bags on the table and went to the bedroom. He didn't say anything, just stood in the door watching the two teenagers have their way with the new Alex. He had to admit that even with how incredibly disturbing all of this was, he couldn't look away, couldn't leave Alex to his fate alone. And then there was their demonic children.   
  
Ethan and Alex were on their knees, Ethan's cock disappearing rapidly inside Alex's ass. Derek was sitting at the head of the bed, Alex's mouth wrapped around his cock. It was already swelling in the same way that Alex's had during the pregnancy. Suddenly, Derek's head rolled to the right, his black eyes opened, and Damon had been caught.   
  
Derek held Alex's head on his cock and moaned, "Daaadddyyy..."   
  
That one word and Ethan pumped his hips harder into Alex, shoving him forward and forcing him to choke on his brother's cock. He came and a second later, Derek shot his load into Alex's mouth. In a final show, Alex's too-thick, heavy cock shot white onto the blankets.   
  
Alex angled his head to look at Damon before falling to lay on his side, hand falling to rest on his stomach. Ethan crawled forward and kissed his brother before dipping his hips and sliding his cock into Derek's. The cock wasn't as hard as it had been, but that was how they often slept. Ethan lay down on his brother and that was where he was going to stay.   
  
Alex moaned, patting the bed behind him. "They always come so fast when they see you."   
  
Damon stripped out of his clothes – they rarely wore any around the apartment anymore – and climbed into the bed to spoon Alex. Alex pulled Damon's arm over him and pressed his hand to his bare stomach. "Definitely twins again. Probably Derek's are, too. Our guys are so _fertile_."   
  
"I was thinking about that. If both of you are, then that's four more around here. After that, God only knows. I don't think we can stay in this apartment." Damon said.   
  
Alex sighed, unconsciously twisting his ass against Damon's cock. "What do you want to do?"   
  
"I want to take you and the boys out to the cabin. It's away from people, so we won't be bothered, but still close enough to a town where I can get food. And the book is still up there."   
  
His rubbing became more insistent. "Why do you care about that book?"   
  
"Because maybe there's something you didn't see on one of the spells. If we can find a way to fix this – "   
  
Alex twisted around onto his back and Damon realized that the twins' faces were pointed his way, as well. "What's there to fix, Damon?"   
  
Damon waved a hand at the boys. "Don't you think six of them is enough? If this keeps on, we'll be covered in them. And then what?"   
  
Alex kissed him, moving to straddle Damon. "Then we'll live inside a huge pile of flesh. Bodies writhing and fucking and giving birth and it will be amazing. We can go up to the cabin, but I don't want to go back to the way things were. I love this. I love fucking and eating and giving birth and you here, with me. That's all I want."   
  
Alex rocked against him, but before he could put Damon's cock inside him, his stomach growled. He slapped a hand to it, gently rubbing. "Derek...we need to eat, Baby."   
  
He climbed off of Damon and started for the kitchen. Derek moved his brother off of him and followed. It was only a second later that Ethan had rolled over to kiss Damon. Damon tasted the peppermint that made the throbbing in his cock unbearable. He shoved Ethan onto his back and hiked up his legs. Ethan held them to his chest as Damon used Ethan's spit to open his hole. Then he was inside, thrusting quickly in his demonic son.   
  
Ethan's head rolled on the bed and he cried out on every thrust. Suddenly, he let go of one of his legs to grab his cock. He stroked it and said a couple words before sliding his whole finger inside the tip. Damon watched him fingering his own cock and realized that Ethan could get pregnant, too. At the same time, he realized that was exactly what he wanted. All three of them with bulging bellies full of moving offspring. Ethan's cock expanding to give birth to his children - grandchildren? - and crying out as he came doing so.   
  
That was it. Damon pulled his cock out of Ethan's ass and, in that psychic way the twins sometimes displayed, Ethan pointed his hard cock down so that Damon could push inside. Ethan writhed on the sheets and Damon noticed the tears on Ethan's cheeks. Damon knew. However many other children they had if he couldn't reverse this, he would be the one to make them swell up full of children. It would be his cock and his seed.   
  
It wasn't long before he came deep inside Ethan with a cry. Damon looked up to find Alex standing in the door, his hand on his larger stomach and a mostly gone loaf of bread in the other. He smiled and nodded to Ethan breathing heavy on the bed, cock still penetrated by Damon's. Ethan's hips jerked up and Damon found his cock ready for at least one more go inside his son.   
  
#  
  
They left in the middle of the night. Alex, Derek, and Ethan all blew through the food before then and Damon noticed that Alex and Derek's stomachs had already grown larger, turning into domes. Ethan, even though he was only a few hours pregnant at the most, was getting a tummy, too. He figured it had to have been the access to enough food. The more food, the faster the fetuses would grow and then, Damon's thoughts made his cock hard again, the faster he could knock up all of them again.   
  
Damon dropped them off at the cabin and maxed out his credit card buying several carts of food. He ignored the looks from the other customers, they didn't matter. What did was getting the food back to the cabin so he could feed his family and then add more to it.   
  


 


	6. Loss of Control

  
Alex was definitely bigger than last time. It was especially noticeable when he was next to the twins, each of which had ended up at the same size with all the extra food. When Alex's water broke, so did theirs. Damon was stuck with three men in labor, their cocks already stretching around infants.   
  
After an hour, the population had grown by seven in the cabin. The twins each had two, just as they expected, but Alex pushed out three. The children climbed into their parents' laps and played with each other. Damon played with them just like little kids until Alex started to moan. He was staring at where Ethan was trying to fit his stretched out cock inside Derek's. Alex picked up his cock and played with his fingers in the tip. He looked down at Damon and Damon knew it was all starting again. And he surprised himself by being completely fine with it.   
  
Within only a couple of weeks, his previous assumption had been proven correct: They were crawling in demonic children. The cabin was almost full of them and the vast majority were about to drop more loads of offspring. Every birth of Alex's had one more child added to it and by his count, Damon thought there were at least eight inside his friend's enormous stomach. Alex was currently leaning back on the couch, pretty much the only position he could assume anymore. His legs were spread with the bulging mound sitting between them. Somewhere under it was his cock.   
  
Derek and Ethan sat to either side of him, both of their stomachs only a little smaller. While Alex's was huge on his own body, the twins still appeared to be teenagers and their stomachs were almost ridiculously large. All around them, pregnant boys were sitting, some getting fucked by their brothers while others stuffed their faces. Damon had maxed out several cards feeding the lot of them.   
  
Damon was rubbing Alex's stomach when it suddenly heaved with movement. Alex moaned. His only mood now was being enveloped in a drugged sort of pleasure. He'd gotten exactly what he wanted: to fuck and eat and birth and do it over again. Damon shifted Alex's stomach so that he could see the floppy cock spraying liquid. Within seconds, the base began to bulge. He helped them out until Alex suddenly went still with still several inside him.   
  
When Damon looked, his eyes were glassed over and he wasn't breathing. Derek cried out and his cock began to spray. Damon looked around the filled cabin and for the first time since coming there, fear washed over him. This was wrong. This was oh-so-wrong and he had to stop all of this.   
  
Damon turned and fled for the door, tripping over writhing, moaning bodies. He reached the door, but arms were wrapping around him, pulling him into a pile of his great-great-grandchildren. There was suddenly a cock in his ass and then a thumb was pressing inside his cock. He had only enough time to scream, "No!" before he felt a cock replace the thumb.   
  
#  
  
It had been weeks since Nick had been able to reach his brother. Usually that wouldn't be too big a problem except that his landlord had called Nick about Damon's rent being non-existent. His brother hadn't even been seen in a long time. After searching everywhere, he drove up to the cabin.   
  
Damon's car was outside and that was a good sign. He pounded on the door. "Damon, this was the worst game of Hide and Seek ever."   
  
The only answer was a hundred moans. It sounded like he had on a really loud porno in there. Knowing his twin, he probably did. Nick twisted the handle and found the cabin unlocked. He pushed the door in and it didn't go far before hitting something solid. The door did open enough for him to get a good look at what was blocking the door. It looked like a mound of flesh at first, but then Nick caught sight of it's face.   
  
"Oh, my God...Damon?"   
  
Damon's eyes locked onto him and a ripple of activity went through his stomach. His brother moaned and then Nick saw what looked like a swollen cock under the mound. As he watched, it began to stretch and something squirming came out. Nick stumbled away from the open door and to a tree where he bent over and threw up. He was so caught up in his disgust that he didn't notice the person sneaking up on him.   
  
It shoved him into the tree and pinned him there. Nick tried to fight back, but ended up having his head pounded into the tree until he sagged unconscious.   
  
#  
  
Nick woke up with a headache. His ass hurt and his cock itched like hell, too. He looked at the cabin and remembered what he'd seen. Without thinking about it, he went to the shed and grabbed the gas tanks. He poured fuel all around the cabin before lighting it up. Nick jumped in his car and sped home.   
  
He passed out when he got home and woke up sometime in the middle of the night. He was _starving_. Without much thought involved, Nick went to his kitchen and began to eat everything he could. No matter how much he packed into his stomach, though, the hunger remained. He chugged litres of soda and a gallon of milk. Ate through packages of bologna and hotdogs and even scarfed down a whole loaf of bread.   
  
Not enough.   
  
He rubbed his bulging, hard stomach, and dug into the cabinets. He ate crackers. He crunched raw pasta. He opened can after can and swallowed the contents without really knowing what he was eating. He poured cake mixes into a bowl and added just enough water to make them liquid and dumped the bowl down his gullet. First his stomach began to hurt and then it began to move.   
  
Beneath it, his cock was hard and there was nothing he could do about it. Halfway through sucking down a huge tub of butter, Nick flashed on the sight of his brother, swollen and with a - something - being pushed out of his cock. Something about the image turned him on, but it also terrified him. He pushed out of the kitchen and waddled his new girth out of the apartment. Downstairs, people stared at him and he ducked into an alley. Halfway down, he fell to his knees. His cock sprayed liquid and he barely shoved his pants down, falling onto his back.   
  
It hurt and felt so damn good. He felt one move and force its way down his cock as he pushed. It slipped free and there was another one. Nick lay panting in the alley as the children began to grow.   
  
"Hey, you okay?" A man's voice called.   
  
Nick tried to tell him not to come here, but the man was already there. He heard the exclamation before one of the children, ten years old and quickly counting, jumped on him. It locked its mouth on his and the man fell to the ground. The black-eyed child tore open the man's pants and did something to his cock. As a teenager, it pushed its own cock inside his.   
  
Nick raised an arm to the other boy. "Come to mommy..."  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the weird as much as I did.


End file.
